Les fleurs poussent aussi parmi les ruines
by Seleth
Summary: Alors que notre héros est parti à la chasse aux horcruxes, Severus Rogue est directeur à Poudlard. Et ce n'est que plus tard que nous apprendrons que celui que nous pensions être un vil mangemort était au service de Dumbledore depuis le début. Alors revenons brièvement sur cette dernière année, et sur les sentiments qui l'animaient... Revenons sur l'homme que fut Severus Rogue.


Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toutes celles et ceux qui s'aventureraient dans le coin ! o/

Ci-dessous, vous pourrez trouver un petit OS que j'ai écrit sur un de mes forums, à l'occasion d'une sort de "test d'écriture", donc encadré d'un sujet. Le texte était simplement censé parler de fleurs, mais j'étais au beau milieu d'une période "lectures de fics HP", et finalement c'est devenu le petit Os que vous pouvez voir ci-dessous x')

C'est donc simplement un petit texte sans prétention, exploitant les sentiments de Severus pour Lily, alors qu'il est directeur de Poudlard et qu'Albus est mort. Qu'est-ce qui l'a poussé à continuer ce combat, alors qu'il pouvait être presque sûr qu'il finirait par en mourir ? C'est un peu là-dessus que porte cet OS, même si ce n'était pas mon but de départ.

Enfin voilà, première fois que je poste quelque chose ici (première fois que je m'inscris également x'D Je n'ai pas le droit de mettre de vava avant ce soir minuit trente d'ailleurs, d'où vient cette idée ? Oo)

Si jamais vous avez quelque chose à exprimer sur ce petit bout de texte (bien qu'il soit court je l'avoue), n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, ça me ferait très plaisir étant donné que c'est la première fois que je m'aventure ici :3

Sur ce, bonne lecture chers vous ;)

* * *

Il faisait noir. Noir comme dans une cave, et noir comme une nuit de milieu d'hiver. La pièce, ou tout du moins l'on supposait que c'en était une, était sombre. Si sombre d'ailleurs, qu'on avait peine à croire que quelqu'un puisse y vivre, sinon des ombres et quelques araignées. Partout où l'on regardait, l'on ne voyait que les ténèbres. Profondes, et opaques. Si difficiles à percer, même en plissant les yeux, que l'on aurait pu songer qu'un maléfice avait été jeté sur la pièce.

L'homme qui observait la salle en silence, sans ne rien voir d'autre que l'obscurité ambiante, était loin de penser à ce genre de chose cependant. Son regard épiait les lieux, comme dans la crainte de voir quelque chose tapi dans un coin. Il tressaillit de manière imperceptible tandis qu'il fixait son regard sur un point invisible. Son bras le démangeait, sous ses larges habits noirs. Il resta immobile encore quelques longues minutes, aussi silencieux qu'une tombe. Seule sa respiration assurait qu'il était bien vivant. Puis il sortit finalement ce qui ressemblait à un fin bout de bois d'une poche et le pointa devant lui d'un air las, en lâchant à mi-voix un vague « Lumos ».

L'extrémité du bois s'éclaira doucement, jusqu'à finalement illuminer la pièce. Elle était large, et vide. Moins terrifiante que ce que l'on aurait pu penser au premier abord, mais peu chaleureuse. Les murs de pierre étaient nus de toutes affiches ou posters. Seuls quelques tableaux animés étaient accrochés ici et là, mais on doutait qu'ils soient importants aux yeux du Propriétaire, tant la poussière s'y accumulait - au grand désarroi des occupants. Le sol, de pierre également, était propre mais froid. Seul un vague tapis aux couleurs verte et argent le recouvrait, placé sous un large fauteuil noir d'aspect inconfortable, sur la droite de la pièce.

Il n'y avait pas de canapé, et seulement une petite table de bois sombre a priori destiné aux repas. L'endroit ne semblait pas propice aux visites, et la disposition même de la salle semblait le crier. Il n'y avait pas de chaise, ni de longue tablée autour de laquelle s'installer pour discuter. Le propriétaire ne voulait pas de visiteurs, et les quelques imbéciles qui auraient pu vouloir essayer auraient eu à se battre contre l'absence d'endroits où s'asseoir.

La silhouette sombre d'un peu plus tôt abaissa doucement sa baguette, maintenant que la pièce était éclairée, et s'avança dans la salle d'un pas lent, comme traînant sa carcasse. Elle était maintenant bien plus visible à la lumière, et ses traits étaient facilement discernables. Ses cheveux noirs brillaient légèrement sous la lumière nouvelle, comme s'ils étaient gras, mais sa peau sèche et blafarde semblait contredire cette impression. Il, car c'était bien un homme, avança encore de quelques pas, puis se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil inconfortable, comme si il l'avait attendu durant des heures.

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres charnues, et il promena un regard las sur la pièce. Derrière lui, son ancienne chambre semblait l'appeler à venir, lui promettant mille et une choses, mais surtout un sommeil long et réparateur, loin de tout.

L'homme se cala un peu plus dans la large pièce de mobilier, et laissa retomber sa tête contre le dossier, fermant ses yeux sombres l'espace d'un instant.

Que faisait-il à nouveau ici ? Dans ce repaire qui n'était plus sien depuis bientôt un an ?

Que faisait-il ici, lui, nouveau directeur de Poudlard ? Oui, pourquoi était-il venu ici, dans cette suite qui lui avait appartenu tout au long de ces années d'enseignement. Alors que sa place était maintenant bien plus haut dans ce château, dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement. Dumbledore n'était plus. Il était mort de sa main, comme il lui avait demandé. Et c'était lui maintenant, le directeur de Poudlard.

Un rire amer lui échappa, presque malgré lui. Lui, le professeur le plus haï du corps professoral – oh, à l'exception peut-être d'Ombrage -, lui, la vieille chauve-souris qu'on ne voyait jamais quitter les Cachots de Serpentard. Lui, Severus Rogue, mangemort repenti, et pourtant assassin de Dumbledore. Quel chemin il avait fait depuis ce jour où il s'était jeté aux pieds du célèbre directeur de Poudlard, pour le supplier de protéger Lily du Seigneur des Ténèbres. De la protéger des révélations qu'il avait lui-même transmis à son Maître. Quel chemin oui... C'en était presque risible.

Il était haï. Et il avait tout fait pour.

Son rire mourut doucement dans sa gorge et il rouvrit doucement les yeux. Il l'avait mérité cette haine. Les paroles de Dumbledore lui revenaient sans mal à l'esprit, bien que soupirées des années plus tôt. « Vous voulez ma parole, Severus, que je ne révélerai jamais ce qu'il y a de meilleur en vous ? »

Il ne l'avait pas écouté alors à ce moment-là. Lily était morte. Il l'avait trouvé, étendue sur le sol. Pâle comme la mort. Froide, et à jamais immobile. Sans pourtant porter la moindre trace de blessure. Il était furieux, il était angoissé. Il était mort de chagrin... Et il ne l'avait pas écouté.

Il le méritait après tout. Ce chagrin, cette douleur, cette haine. Tout cela il l'avait mérité. Il avait emprunté le mauvais chemin, et il en avait payé le prix. Sa Lily en avait payé le prix.

Tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était pour elle. Trahir le Seigneur des Ténèbres, espionner pour le compte de Dumbledore. Tout cela c'était pour elle qu'il l'avait fait. Mais elle était morte. Malgré tout.

La vie était froide, et elle était cruelle. Elle ne tenait pas compte des efforts que les vivants pouvaient faire. Elle donnait à la mort qui elle désirait, quand elle le désirait. Et ils ne pouvaient rien contre ça.

Cependant, pour elle, toujours pour elle, il avait continué. Pour protéger son fils. Le fils de James Potter. Ce garçon destiné à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et celui pour lequel elle était morte.

Il savait comment et pourquoi elle était morte. Alors il avait décidé de faire en sorte que cela n'ait pas été vain.

Et voilà où il en était maintenant. Seul, et haï. Lily était morte, Dumbledore également. Le vieil homme sur qui il avait tant compté l'avait trahi, et lui avait demandé de le tuer de sa main.

Pour protéger Drago, à qui le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait ordonné de tuer Albus Perceval Dumbledore.

Il lui avait demandé de le tuer, pour protéger l'âme de son neveu.

Et son âme à lui ? C'était ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Mais Dumbledore avait esquivé la question. Il était déjà mourant, et il voulait choisir comment il allait mourir. Il lui demandait cette ''grande et unique faveur''. Et il lui avait accordé. Il l'avait accordé au vieil homme, car ils avaient juré de protéger le fils de Lily.

Mais Dumbledore l'avait trahi. Il s'était servi de lui durant toutes ces années. Le fils de Lily... n'était pas censé survivre. Il n'avait jamais été prévu qu'il survive. Il _devait_ mourir, pour que meurt Voldemort. Pour le monde sorcier. Il était furieux. Et le directeur qui pensait qu'il s'était attaché au garçon !

Son patronus lui revint en mémoire, superposé à une paire d'yeux verts.

Tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était pour Lily. Qu'importe le temps qui passait. Toujours.

Un claquement violent à sa porte le fit brusquement sursauter et il saisit aussitôt sa baguette, fusillant l'entrée du regard. Il attendit, une seconde, puis deux, puis trois... Un silence pesant régnait sur la pièce. Puis, l'impertinent qui avait toqué sembla renoncer, et il entendit ses pas s'éloigner de l'entrée. Severus se leva vivement, sa cape claquant derrière lui, et s'avança vers la porte avec prudence. Il l'ouvrit délicatement, méfiant, et avisa du regard un large bouquet de fleurs posé devant sa porte. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il observa le couloir avec mépris, avant de récupérer l'objet et claquer la porte derrière lui à nouveau.

Il rentra d'un pas pressé, arraché à ses pensées déprimante, et observa les fleurs d'un air mécontent. C'était... stupide. Stupide et inutile. Personne dans cette école n'aurait eu l'envie ou l'idée de lui envoyer des fleurs. Alors d'où est-ce qu'elles pouvaient bien sortir ? Severus fronça le nez, en songeant au pas rapide qui s'était éloigné de la porte suite à l'absence de réponse. Pourtant... Quelqu'un les avait bien amenées. L'homme les fixa encore un instant en silence, impassible, puis afficha un visage agacé. Il ne savait pas qui les avait amenées, et il s'en moquait. Qu'est-ce que des fleurs pouvaient bien pour lui de toute façon ? Il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Son visage se durcit et il jeta le bouquet au sol. Il avait d'autres choses à penser, d'autres affaires à régler ! Il avait _promis_ à Dumbledore que Poudlard resterait un endroit sûr pour les élèves quand il serait directeur. Et malgré la nécessité de conserver sa couverture, il devait faire de son mieux pour respecter cette promesse. Il n'avait pas le temps pour de stupides fleurs, envoyées de surcroît par on ne sait quel inconnu ! Le serpentard jeta un regard furibond aux fleurs éparpillées au sol, désireux de les écraser, de passer sa colère sur elles, mais il se figea soudainement et sentit sa colère retomber d'un coup.

Severus sentit plus qu'il ne vit ses épaules s'affaisser doucement, alors que ses muscles se décontractaient, sans quitter les fleurs des yeux. Son œil cilla légèrement, perturbé par la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Et l'homme resta ainsi quelques instants, immobile, à fixer les fleurs jetées au sol. Son visage finit par se détendre également, et son regard se voilà légèrement, avant qu'il ne se penche vers le sol, pour prendre quelques petites fleurs blanches entre ses mains. Il se releva tout aussi délicatement et regarda les petites marguerites chiffonnées au creux de sa main, silencieux. Doucement, celles-ci se redressèrent sur sa paume, pour ouvrir et fermer leurs pétales, comme des coquillages se mouvant; et le regard de l'homme s'adoucit, tandis que ses traits devenaient chagrins. Ces fleurs ramenaient à lui des souvenirs... Bien des années plus tôt, les mêmes fleurs, dans une paume différente, leurs pétales s'ouvrant et se refermant délicatement...

C'était Lily. Sa chère Lily. Petite née-moldue, faisant usage de ses pouvoirs sans vraiment savoir ce qu'elle était. Il l'observait depuis si longtemps... Lui savait ce qu'elle était. Une sorcière, comme lui. Il espérait s'en faire une amie, pour enfin avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés. Quelqu'un qui ne le frappe pas, et qui l'aime comme il était. Mais il avait peur. Il craignait sa première approche. Alors il l'observait, il préparait leur rencontre. Il l'avait tant de fois imaginée dans son esprit... Mais tout ne s'était pas passée comme prévu. Une pâle sourire s'esquissa sur son visage. Elle avait été vexée par ses propos et était repartie la tête bien haute. Pas prête à se laisser traiter de tous les noms, Lily. Heureusement, il avait réussi à la revoir, à s'expliquer et à s'excuser. Et ils étaient devenus amis. Malgré les réticences de sa sœur moldue, Pétunia. Malgré tous les problèmes qu'il pouvait avoir à côté. Ils étaient amis, sans rien ni personne pour les séparer.

La fleur dansait encore dans sa paume, et il retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, apaisé.

Il ne pouvait pas oublier. Non, il ne devait pas oublier cette époque. Quand Lily et lui étaient amis, et que rien ne pouvait s'interposer entre eux. Pas de Maraudeurs, pas de James Potter, pas de maisons ennemies... Ni magie noire, ni mauvaises fréquentations. Pas d'écart ni de pression. Juste eux deux, ensembles et heureux. Juste lui et Lily. Son amie, son amour, celle pour qui il aurait tout fait. Celle pour qui il faisait encore tout.

Severus referma le poing sur la fleur, et observa la poussière blanche s'échapper entre ses doigts pour devenir une magnifique biche transparente, semblable à son patronus, mais aux yeux verts. L'animal le fixa en silence, et il lui sembla entendre un « Merci » être chuchoté à son oreille avant que l'animal ne s'évanouisse dans les airs en bondissant. Le sourire du Serpentard se teinta d'une certaine tristesse et il ferma les yeux en soufflant doucement, rasséréné. Oui, il n'y avait pas à hésiter...

Il se releva doucement, sa cape volant derrière lui, et se dirigea vers la porte pour finalement quitter la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

Tout cela était derrière lui maintenant. La haine, la colère et le chagrin n'avaient plus leur place. Il devait agir, il se devait d'agir. Il se fichait de ce que Dumbledore avait pu lui dire sur la mort du fils de Potter, et sur cette prophétie inéluctable.

Il l'aiderait. Pas pour Dumbledore, ni pour le monde sorcier. Pas parce qu'il aimait ce gamin arrogant, non. Il ferait ce qu'il avait à faire, pour Lily. Pour cette sorcière rousse qui fut son premier et dernier amour. Pour celle qui lui avait apporté les plus beaux jours de sa vie, sur l'herbe verte, parsemée de marguerites. Pour Lily, sa Lily chérie qui lui avait tant apporté.

Il ne pouvait plus reculer, et il ne devait plus reculer. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps...

Bientôt, il la rejoindrait. Mais en attendant, il combattrait pour elle.


End file.
